


Как Баки осознал свою асексуальность

by Girl_with_Violets



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Bucky Barnes, Asexual Steve Rogers, Awkward Conversations, But he apologizes, Internalized Acephobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, WTF Asexuals 2017, a little yikes scene from tony, hes a bit of a jerk, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets
Summary: Осознание Баки Барнса, что он асексуален, и все забавные моменты, которые к этому прилагаются. Кроме того, он, возможно, влюблён в Стива.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One Where Bucky Realizes He's Asexual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046825) by [howdoyou_write](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyou_write/pseuds/howdoyou_write). 



> Фик был переведён на Зимнюю Фэндомную Битву для команды асексуалов. Разрешение на перевод получено.

Честно говоря, Баки мало в чём был уверен на тот момент своей жизни.

Он сидел в интернете, не занимаясь ничем путным, — просто бесцельно переходил по ссылкам с одной страницы на другую. И неожиданно для себя наткнулся на что-то, связанное с понятием «асексуальный».

Он сделал единственное, что умел: погуглил его. Поисковая система выдала ему множество электронных страниц и небольшую табличку с тремя значениями. Первое, прилагательное, означало «не имеющий ощущения или влечения». Над вторым стояла пометка, что это биологическое понятие, и оно утверждало: «(о размножении) Без участия половых клеток». Третье, которое он и искал, гласило: «Человек, который не имеет сексуальных ощущений или желаний».

Баки сел и обдумал это определение. Он знал, что такое сексуальные желания; он недвусмысленно помнил, что до войны у него были подобные желания. Очень недвусмысленно и очень часто. Но ему казалось… с тех пор он ничего подобного не испытывал. Вот у Агента их не было, это точно. Баки знал это, потому что вспомнил практически всё о том времени, что провёл в ГИДРе и в Красной Комнате. Что-то говорило ему, что если бы он испытывал возбуждение, он бы знал.

На одной из миссий, когда требовалось добыть ценную информацию, его пытались заставить втереться в доверие с помощью секса. Миссия полностью сорвалась, поскольку у Агента не встал, так что они спешно отступили. Агент не знал, что делать, и ему ничего не оставалось, как вернуться к команде Красной Комнаты, которые избивали его, пока у него не помутилось сознание.

Последнее воспоминание Баки о сексе было не слишком приятным. Никаких свежих переживаний у него не прибавилось, и с тех пор, как его разморозили, у него даже не вставал член. Он даже не мог вспомнить, когда его в последний раз к кому-нибудь или чему-нибудь влекло, по крайней мере, в этом смысле слова.

Баки пожал плечами и закрыл страницу, а затем выключил ноутбук. Он поднялся на крышу и остаток дня ни о чём не думал.

*

Той ночью он лежал в кровати и обдумывал события, произошедшие за день.

«Асексуальный». Это слово ударило в него с силой поезда. (Ха-ха. Он закатил глаза от собственной плохой шутки) Он… может быть, он не понимал. Может быть, боялся понять. Может, он просто был не из той эпохи, он не знал. Он просто… не знал. Но это слово с определением «человек, который не имеет сексуальных ощущений или желаний». Оно просто… выскочило перед ним. Оно казалось не таким, как все остальные слова, которые ему приходилось искать в те часы, которые он проводил, бессмысленно прокручивая интернет-страницы. Назовите его безумцем, но… оно казалось правильным? Может быть?

Баки не знал. Баки обнаруживал, что много чего не знает.

Следующий час он ворочался, пытаясь заснуть, но любая поза для сна казалась неудобной, а мышцы не желали оставаться неподвижными дольше, чем на полминуты. Наконец его стало клонить в сон, пусть и неглубокий.

«Уж лучше, чем вовсе ничего», — подумал Баки и заснул.

*

Он проснулся от звука собственного крика несколько часов спустя. Стив баюкал его в кольце своих дурацких бицепсов.

— Ш-ш-ш, — успокаивающе повторял он, — всё хорошо, ты в порядке, Баки. С тобой всё хорошо.

Баки попытался вслушаться в слова, но его слух продолжал то усиливаться, то гаснуть, позволяя ему услышать только слоги и обрывки слов Стива. Он понял, что задыхается, только когда попытался сделать глубокий вдох и ощутил, что не может этого. Его лёгкие не могли прекратить гипервентилировать.

— Слушай, всё хорошо, Бак. Всё хорошо. Ты в порядке. Просто сделай глубокий вдох. Вот так, ага? — Стив глубоко вдохнул носом и выдохнул ртом. Баки потребовалось несколько раз, чтобы он наконец смог сделать нормальный вдох. Затем, после нескольких попыток, он вдохнул ещё раз. И ещё раз, а затем ещё один.

В конце концов Баки почувствовал себя значительно лучше, — насколько мог в данных условиях. (Гигантские руки Стива, обнимающие его, помогали; возможно, помогали больше, чем он хотел бы признать.) Как только Баки более-менее пришёл в себя и осознал происходящее, он понял, что Стив мягко водит пальцами вверх-вниз по его обнажённой руке. Он был одет в футболку с короткими рукавами, так что большую часть руки Стив мог свободно гладить.

Увидев, что Баки успокоился, Стив двинулся было с кровати. Баки издал протестующий звук и вцепился в руку Стива.

— Останешься? — попросил он, умоляюще глядя в глаза Стиву — не то чтобы в этом была необходимость, Стив без промедления сделал бы это, только услышав просьбу Баки.

Стив улыбнулся ему лёгкой, очаровательной улыбкой, его глаза засияли.

— Разумеется, Бак, — он забрался под одеяло, и вдвоём они уютно устроились. Прежде они столько раз это делали, —правда, в последнее время нечасто, но мышечная память осталась. Они даже не попытались отстраниться друг от друга, только свернулись вместе в позу, которая казалась наиболее естественной. Не прошло и десяти минут, как они оба уснули.

*

Когда Баки со Стивом проснулись, им обоим было гораздо уютнее, чем когда они засыпали.

Хотя ни один из них не признался бы в этом, они оба лежали в постели без сна ещё около часа, не желая жертвовать уютом и безопасностью, которые они ощущали, обнявшись.

*

Баки гнал из головы мысли о своей сексуальности так долго, как только мог. Он не собирался думать о ней, если мог не думать. Всё это было неважно, — вот в чём он себя убеждал.

К сожалению для Баки, дела не всегда идут так, как планировались.

*

— Да, Тони, почему в это так сложно поверить? — услышал Баки утомлённый голос Стива, как только открылись двери лифта.

— Да у меня просто в голове не укладывается, — то есть, ты же Стив Роджерс, всеобщий дамский угодник!

С дивана в общей гостиной Баки практически услышал, как тот закатил глаза.

— Да с чего ты это взял?

— Э-э, дай-ка подумать… твоё лицо, твоё тело и внешность в целом?

Стив послал Тони ухмылку, которая говорила, что он был величайшим мелким засранцем в мире.

— Внешность может быть обманчива, — сказал Стив, приподняв брови, и открыл холодильник, чтобы достать бутылку воды.

Тони ответил самым глубоким и раздражённым закатыванием глаз, что Баки когда-либо видел.

— Да знаю я, мистер Старейшая-В-Мире-Отговорка. И всё же я просто представить не могу, что ты асекс.

Баки поднял голову, прислушиваясь. Будь он собакой, он был бы уверен, что его уши дёрнулись бы в том направлении, где спорили эти двое. Это значило именно то, что он подумал? Асекс — как… Как то слово, о котором он не хотел думать, — желательно, больше никогда?

— Старк, мне безумно не нравится сообщать тебе неприятное известие, но если ты не можешь чего-то представить, это не доказывает автоматически, что это неправда.

— Да знаю я это, ты, фруктовый лёд со звёздочками, но я-то в таких делах угадываю безошибочно!

— Почему же я тебе не верю? — Стив развернулся, всё ещё держа в руке бутылку с водой. На его лице застыл вызов.

— Я тебе докажу, прямо здесь и прямо сейчас.

Баки сгорбился за диваном, надеясь, что его не заметили. Он с большим трудом сопротивлялся желанию спрятаться под одеялом, так что натянул его до груди. Он почувствовал, как его щёки тронуло румянцем. Сжавшись в как можно более маленький клубок, он всем своим существом надеялся, что его не заметили.

— Вот, к примеру, Барнс, — начал Тони, быстрым шагом подходя туда, где сидел Баки. Баки зажмурился, проклиная всё на свете. — Так вот, Барнса я могу представить асексом. Травматический период в жуткой организации? Убивает тягу к сексу, поверь мне, я знаю. — Он плюхнулся на подлокотник дивана, чуть ближе, чем Баки обычно предпочитал. Обычно он просто смирился бы с тем, что Старк не совсем знаком с понятием личного пространства, но сегодня у него по коже поползли мурашки.

Баки ощутил, как его сердце подскочило к горлу. Он не хотел говорить об этом. Ему казалось, что его сейчас вырвет. Да он даже думать об этом не хотел, а ещё меньше он хотел говорить об этом с таким человеком, как Старк.

— Тони… — начал Стив, пытаясь остановить его прежде, чем Баки станет неудобно. Стив мог читать Баки лучше, чем кто угодно ещё, и уж он-то мог сказать, что Баки начинал слегка нервничать. Баки беспокойно комкал концы натянутого до груди одеяла и отказывался глядеть кому-либо в глаза.

— Нет, Роджерс, я знаю, что прав насчёт него. Ты же когда-то был би, верно? Чертовски бисексуален и спал со всем, что движется, верно?

Баки ничего не ответил. Он чувствовал, что ему трудно дышать из-за кома в горле. Он не хотел об этом говорить.

— Но теперь, — продолжил Старк, явно не улавливая, что Баки совсем не хотел об этом говорить, — теперь всё немножко изменилось, так ведь? Ощущения несколько не те, чем когда-то?

— Тони, хватит, — сказал Стив, начиная раздражаться. Баки всё ещё не мог посмотреть никому в глаза. Он с трудом шевелился.

— Ты асексуал, верно? Да ладно тебе, я же знаю, что прав. — Старк притворился, что нападает, его рука взлетела, намереваясь вторгнуться в личное пространство Баки. Он легонько хлопнул Баки по плечу, и тот дёрнулся. — Ну чего ты, Барнс, какая у тебя ориентация?

Баки наконец поднял взгляд и на мгновение встретился глазами со Стивом, и затем снова опустил голову.

— Старк, — вмешался Стив, включив свой образ «Капитан Америка очень разочарован в тебе». — Прекрати. Ты не можешь просто так спрашивать кого-то о таком! Это личное, и хватит его донимать. Это не имеет значе…

— Мне… мне надо… — прервал его Баки и замолк. Он сбросил одеяло с колен и практически метнулся к лифту. Старк и Стив на секунду застыли от удивления, и к тому времени, как до них дошло, что Баки совершенно точно не в порядке, двери лифта уже закрывались.

Баки заперся в своей комнате, заполз в кровать и с головой укрылся одеялом.

Он не открывал, даже когда Стив и Старк стучали в дверь, рассыпаясь в извинениях.

Он ещё плотнее натянул одеяло на голову, отключился от всего и ненадолго ускользнул в собственный маленький мирок.

*

После этого Баки потерял счёт времени. То есть, он потерял счёт всему. У него не было… провалов в памяти или чего-то подобного, но жил он будто во сне.

Он наконец пришёл в себя поздним утром. Баки всё ещё неподвижно лежал в кровати, когда Стив и Старк наконец взялись за ум и поняли, что могут с помощью ДЖАРВИСа отменить протоколы блокировки, чтобы попасть к Баки. Старк решил, что ему лучше остаться снаружи, — в конце концов, Стив знал Баки лучше всех.

Стив вошёл тихонько, не стучась и не хлопая дверью. Баки не выбрался из своего кокона, но Стив от него и не ждал этого. Он сел на кровать и мягко позвал Баки по имени.

— Как ты, Бак? — спросил он. Он провёл рукой по боку Баки поверх одеяла успокаивающим жестом, каким мать успокаивает своего больного ребёнка. — Ты в порядке?

Баки продолжил пялиться в стену. Он не был уверен, что у него есть силы отвечать, так что он просто буркнул в ответ и чуть крепче свернулся в клубок. Стив продолжал успокаивающе поглаживать Баки по боку взад-вперёд.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?

Баки издал отчётливый огорчённый звук. Он высунул голову из-под одеяла и жалобно уставился на Стива.

— Хочешь, чтобы я остался?

Баки кивнул. Стив скинул ботинки и стянул носки, и затем залез под одеяло.

Он не попытался отодвинуться от Баки, а машинально обнял его со спины и обхватил руками за талию. Баки довольно вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Они горели, словно были сухими, и Баки подумалось, что он какое-то время не моргал. Он держал глаза закрытыми, наслаждаясь ощущением того, что он в безопасности, пока его обнимает Стив.

Немного погодя он задремал.

*

Вскоре после этого, точно не более чем через несколько часов, Баки проснулся, и Стив всё ещё обнимал его со спины, а большим пальцем выводил линии на его обнажившейся бедренной косточке. Баки наслаждался этим ощущением. Он по-кошачьи потянулся и хрустнул суставами.

— Тебе лучше? — спросил Стив хриплым ото сна голосом.

Баки утвердительно проворчал и кивнул.

— Намного, — сказал он. Его голос, огрубевший от долгого молчания, звучал так, словно в горло засыпали крупного песка.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Несколько секунд Баки не отвечал.

— Не очень.

Он повернул голову вбок, лицом к Стиву, который смотрел на него, как на пробивающееся сквозь тучи солнце.

— Хорошо, — шепнул Стив. — Когда ты будешь готов.

Баки улыбнулся и подивил внезапное желание поцеловать Стива в кончик носа.

— Ладно, — шепнул он в ответ.

*

Баки потребовалась целая неделя отрицания, чтобы решиться хотя бы задуматься о разговоре. Ему так или иначе приходилось сталкиваться с Тони, и наконец Баки решил притвориться, что того самого небольшого происшествия просто не было.

Тони, казалось, не испытывал никакого чувства вины, хотя несколько раз многословно извинился. Со спиртным. И шоколадками. (И ещё Баки был на девяносто процентов уверен, что Тони думал послать ему съедобные композиции.)

Но как только Баки начал думать об этом, он практически не мог остановиться. Он не хотел проводить исследование, потому что интернет, казалось, всегда только приводил его в ещё большее замешательство, но он почти сдался. Однажды он даже набрал это слово в строке поиска, но остановился прежде, чем нажал клавишу «Ввод».

Почему? Почему Баки так этого боялся? Очевидно, что это было нормально, этого не стоило стыдиться или презирать. Это было абсолютно нормально. Нормально, естественно, здорово. Но он просто… Он не хотел признавать, что может отличаться от того Баки, которого все знали и любили, даже несмотря на то, что он явственно дал понять, что он не тот же самый Баки, на что Стив продолжил уверять его, что он не тот же самый Стив.

Он знал, что тот, прежний Баки испытывал реально высокое сексуальное влечение, не ограниченное строго тем или иным гендером. Он живо помнил, что на Баки из сороковых вешались дамочки, что он каждые выходные ходил на танцы и в большинстве случаем делал это только для того, что можно было бы охарактеризовать как «горизонтальное танго» (хотя иногда оно было и вертикальным).

Признать, что кое-что изменилось, значило признать, что они с Баки из сороковых отличались сильнее, чем он того желал.

А от того, что Баки признает их различия, Стив может понять, что он — не тот Баки, с которым Стив крепко подружился примерно десяток лет назад. Он — другой человек, он изменился. Баки знал, что Стив думал, будто знает это; он не раз убедился в том, что Стив не узнал это от кого-то, а вывел сам. И всё же отчасти Баки не хотел признавать, что не может чувствовать влечение к другому человеку, не хотел признавать, что не может чувствовать влечение к Стиву.

А это было глупо. Баки знал, что это было глупо. Потому что Стив сказал, что не испытывает сексуального влечения. Он сказал, что он асекс. Он признался в этом Тони, признался Баки и, возможно, уйме других людей, которых Баки даже не знал.

Так почему Баки было так сложно признать то же самое? Ясное дело, что между ним и Стивом это ничего не поменяет.

Все эти мысли пронеслись в голове Баки однажды ночью, когда он пялился в сливочно-белый потолок. Он глубоко вздохнул и перевернулся на бок, надеясь, что не проведёт ещё одну ночь без сна, взвешивая плюсы и минусы собственной жизни.

Он уже делал это бессчётное множество раз.

*

После недели раздумий Баки потребовалась ещё одна неделя, чтобы наконец справиться с нервами и поговорить со Стивом об асексуальности и, следовательно, о чувствах Баки к Стиву. (Почему бы не поднять две темы разом, подумал он.)

Когда Баки наконец пришёл к Стиву поговорить, то обнаружил его на диване на общем этаже, с наброшенным на ноги пледом и скетчбукон на коленях. Правой рукой он водил над страницей, делая длинные штрихи угольным карандашом. Его пальцы были испачканы чёрным, возможно, от растушёвки. У Баки не было сомнений, что если Стив поднимет руку, угольные пятна протянутся как минимум до запястья, может, даже по предплечью. Стив всегда был неаккуратен, когда рисовал.

— Привет, — тихо проговорил Баки, пытаясь не отрывать Стива от рисования, но зная, что если не заговорит сейчас, то уже не решится начать.

— Привет, Бак, — ответил Стив, подняв взгляд с милой, кривоватой улыбкой на лице. — Присядь. — Он похлопал по месту рядом с собой (прямо рядом с собой, к большому ликованию Баки). Баки сел — возможно, ближе, чем следовало, но кому какое дело? — без промедления.

— Что рисуешь? — спросил он. Стив наклонил к нему рисунок.

Он был прекрасный, как и всё, что делал Стив, по мнению Баки. На нём была изображена Наташа, это был её детальный портрет. Светотень была идеальной, и на её лице была изображена усмешка. Она выглядела совершенно сногсшибательно, почти такой же красивой, как в реальной жизни, хотя полностью отразить её красоту могла лишь фотография.

— Смотрится очень хорошо, Стиви, — серьёзно сказал Баки. Он взглянул Стиву в глаза и вернул улыбку.

— Спасибо, Бак. Так в чём дело?

Баки занервничал с новой силой. Его живая ладонь начала потеть, а к горлу подступил комок.

— Хм, — сказал он каким-то надтреснутым голосом, — есть тут кое-что, о чём я хотел с тобой поговорить? — на вопросе его голос поднялся на октаву, хотя это вообще не должно было прозвучать как вопрос. Ну, пусть его осудят за то, что он нервничает.

Стив свёл брови.

— В чём дело? — повторил он.

— Ну, э-э, я просто… — Баки сделал паузу, заламывая пальцы. Он сделал глубокий вдох и облизал губы. — Думал. Ну, помнишь, о том дне с Тони?

Беспокойство Стива в мгновение ока сменилось гневом.

— Баки, если ты хочешь, чтобы я поговорил с…

— Нет, нет! Ничего такого, — прервал его Баки, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Просто… Так вот, я обдумывал это и, ну, если тебе неудобно об этом говорить, ну, это нормально, но… Так вот, э-э, как ты узнал? Что ты… Э-э… Что ты, ну, асекс? — наконец выдавил Баки, несколько раз запнувшись. Из-за нервов его голос звучал выше обычного, а взглянуть в глаза Стиву кишка была тонка. Он не отрывал глаз от ткани штанов, которую теребил пальцами.

— Ну, — начал Стив, пару минут подумав. — Прозвучит ужасно, но это случилось после того, как Тони повёл меня в стрип-клуб.

Баки с удивлением взглянул в лицо Стива. Он не мог вообразить его в стрип-клубе. Баки даже в клубе не всегда мог его представить.

— Знаю, знаю, — продолжил тот, — это был кошмар. Но я помню только всех тех парней — и нескольких девушек — на которых я глядел, распахнув глаза. И я глядел на них и… Ну, не чувствовал ничего, кроме неудобства. Я не думал ни о чём, кроме того, что хотел попытаться смыться, потому что… не знаю, мне просто это не нравилось.

Баки обдумывал это больше минуты и решил, что мог бы понять. Помимо громкой музыки, снующие вокруг голые тела выбили бы Баки из колеи. Он поёжился от этой мысли.

— Ну, а затем, — продолжил Стив, — Тони, вусмерть пьяный, решил, что меня порадует приватный танец. — Баки скривился. — Знаю, это было ужасно. Он не принял ответ «нет», а я не мог убедить его отпустить меня. Так что я, вероятно, провёл самые неловкие три минуты в моей жизни, пока некая дама прижималась к моему лицу и тёрлась о тело.

— Оу-у, — выдохнул Баки.

— Угу, это было ужасно. Но, так или иначе, как только это закончилось, я, кажется, покраснел как помидор. И сразу после сбежал оттуда, — Стив хихикнул. Это замечательно, подумал Баки, что Стив может посмеяться над этим, потому что его самого — он был уверен — подташнивало бы при мысли об этом до самой смерти.

— Так вот, я вернулся домой и понял, что никогда действительно… не испытывал ни к какому человеку подобных чувств? Не знаю. Но я не могу припомнить, чтобы даже думал о ком-то в таком ключе или хотел сделать это с кем-то. И до тех пор, пока я не увидел, как все те люди чуть ли не пускали слюни на стриптизёрш, я не понимал, что вообще никогда не смотрел на людей так, и, что более важно, я и не хотел.

— Но как ты… нашёл верные слова?

— Ты имеешь в виду слово «асексуал»?

— Ага.

Минуту Стив ёрзал и тёр лицо.

— Изучал.

— Изучал?

Стив кивнул.

— Изучал.

— Ну… и что ты нашёл?

— Вообще, много всего, — ответил Стив, просияв. — Что на самом деле есть много разных типа категорий? Вроде как есть грейсексуалы, которые попадают в середину спектра между сексуальностью и асексуальностью. Или демисексуальные люди, которых влечёт только к тем, с кем они сильно эмоционально связаны. Это помогает людям найти своё место в мире, и это потрясающе.

— Ты только узнал? — Баки медленно раскрывался. От того, что Стив так воодушевлён и может так свободно обсуждать асексуальность, становилось гораздо легче.

— Ну, то есть, у меня было ощущение. Я просмотрел разные сайты, и на многих из них были небольшие ссылки на посты с вопросами и ответами, в которых было много про идентификации и всё такое прочее.

— То есть… ты всегда ощущал себя так? Ну, то есть, ты всегда не видел людей с такой стороны? — Баки снова нервничал. Он знал, что он-то видел, или, как минимум, видел тот, другой Баки.

— Думаю, что да, — ответил Стив. — Не то чтобы у меня было много предложений, но меня это никогда не беспокоило, честно, в основном это была лишь… — Стив оборвал себя и замолк.

— Это было что? — спросил Баки.

— Это всего лишь… — Стив замялся, и его скулы порозовели. — Это всегда была ревность. — Баки набрал воздух для ответа, но Стив жестом остановил его. — Я ревновал, потому что у всех тех девушек был ты, не знаю… Я просто был этаким занудой. — Стив выдохнул, и его тело обмякло.

— Это было не так, — не раздумывая, прошептал Баки.

— Что? — неверяще спросил Стив.

— Это было не… — Баки вздохнул. — Мне нравился ты. Ты мне нравишься, может быть, больше, чем следует. Определённо больше, чем они. — На последнем слове Баки усмехнулся и тряхнул головой.

— Да, но с ними-то ты встречался.

— Ага. Но лучше бы я был с тобой тогда и лучше бы я был с тобой сейчас.

— Но… я же был тощий! Размером и формой с соломинку!

— И?

— Что «и»? У тебя были… у тебя в руках были прекрасные женщины! Иногда больше, чем тебе было нужно, иногда больше одной за ночь, иногда двое за один…

— Ладно! Хорошо, хорошо, я понял, — засмеялся Баки. — У меня было ну очень много женщин. Тем не менее, это ничего не меняет. Я всё равно предпочёл бы сидеть с тобой на диване и смотреть кино, нежели идти на какую-нибудь шумную танцплощадку или как там они называются сейчас.

— Бак… Ты же знаешь, что я не — я не испытываю таких чувств. И я не буду испытывать таких чувств к людям.

Мгновение Баки колебался. Он знал, что означало слово «асексуал», — это был человек, который не имел сексуальных ощущений или желаний. Но это же не значило, что у них не было романтических интересов, правда? Потому что Баки думал, что Стив сказал, что романтически заинтересован в нём. Или просто как в друге?

— Я… я знаю, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал Стиву Баки. — Но я думал, что ты асексуал, так?

— Так.

— Но это не… Не значит же, что тебе не нравятся люди? Ну, в романтическом смысле?

— Нет, не обязательно. Это аромантики.

— А ты, — Баки сделал паузу, попробовал слово на язык, — аромантик?

— Нет.

— Тогда как… Что? — спросил Баки, всё больше запутываясь и теряя присутствие духа. Этим разговором он хотел решить несколько задач: сказать Стиву, что тот ему нравится больше, чем просто друг, и хоть чуть-чуть уяснить, асексуален он или нет.

— Я не чувствую к людям сексуального влечения. Я не хочу заниматься сексом. Ни с кем. Ни с парнями, ни с девушками, ни с кем-то ещё, — Стив пояснил чётко, но дружелюбно, без намерения выставить Баки дураком.

— Ладно, это я понимаю, — нерешительно сказал Баки.

— Тогда что тебя смущает? — спросил Стив, который теперь был точно так же смущён.

— Ты, но… — и тогда до Баки дошло. — О, — грустно сказал он, изо всех сил стараясь не звучать разобиженно. Он не нравился Стиву в этом смысле. Он был Стиву неинтересен. Но он сказал… сказал, что ревновал Баки ко всем женщинам, с которыми тот проводил время?

— Что-то не так?

— Я подумал, — Баки самоуничижительно рассмеялся, — что нравлюсь тебе, ну, романтически, подумал… что ты чувствуешь то же самое, не знаю… — к концу Баки начал бубнить, а потом и вовсе умолк.

Стив рассмеялся. Громко. Сильно. Недолго.

От этого Баки смутился, а вместе со смущением пришёл гнев.

— Слушай, — сказал он. Он никогда не злился на Стива так сильно и, возможно, никогда (вообще) не говорил так громко, когда был зол. — Я знаю, что с моей стороны это было глупо, но не можешь же ты винить человека в том, что у него есть чувства! — Баки встал, готовый прошествовать в свою комнату и не выходить оттуда ещё день или два, прячась от стыда.

— Нет! — воскликнул Стив. Он хотел было схватить Баки за руку, но в последний момент передумал. — Я не винил, я вообще не то имел в виду, Баки. — Стив тяжело вздохнул. Баки фыркнул, но продолжил шагать к лифту.

— Баки! — позвал Стив, следуя за ним. — Это не то, что ты подумал, клянусь! Я просто не думал, что нравлюсь тебе, ну, романтически! Бак, я подумал, что это только у меня, и я смеялся не над тобой, клянусь.

Баки обернулся лицом к Стиву, хмуро скрестив руки на груди.

— Что, правда? — спросил он, пытаясь не дуться.

— Серьёзно, — ответил Стив. — Клянусь, я смеялся над собой. Я просто думал, какой же я дурак, что, ну, не понял этого.

— Так я тебе нравлюсь… в этом смысле?

На лице Стива появилась широченная улыбка.

— Да, Бак, ты нравишься мне в этом смысле, — он протянул руку и положил её на скрещенные руки Баки. Баки расцепил их и переплёл пальцы с пальцами Стива. Должно быть, улыбки были заразны, потому что Баки не удержался от ответной улыбки, такой широкой, что у него заболели мышцы щёк.

Стив наклонился к нему, чтобы прислониться лбом ко лбу Баки, и Баки склонился навстречу.

Так они и стояли какое-то время, не двигаясь. Они не соприкасались губами и не касались друг друга руками, лишь переплели пальцы и соприкоснулись лбами, дыша одним на двоих воздухом. Им просто было комфортно вместе

Баки не мог вспомнить мгновения, когда он был бы счастливее.

*

Прошёл ещё месяц, и с Баки случилась дюжина моментов, когда он ловил себя на мысли: «Я никогда не был так счастлив».

Баки и не знал, что быть со Стивом — это всё, что ему было нужно в жизни. Каким-то образом это повлияло не только на их со Стивом отношения, но также и на его отношения с остальными. Из-за того, что Баки был так счастлив со Стивом, он стал замечать, что охотнее общается с остальными Мстителями, приходил на совместные ночные просмотры кино и просто стал реже запираться в своей комнате.

Поскольку это было нечто новое, им пришлось поговорить о сексуальности Баки — это случилось на первой же неделе после того, как они стали — ну, тем, кем решили стать. (Разговор включал множество неловких запинок, «э-э», «ну», «и», несколько бестактностей, но в конце концов они справились).

Конечно, не всё шло идеально.

Баки всё ещё боролся со своим ПТСР, и случались дни, когда он был сильно не в себе. Он чувствовал себя скорее объектом, чем личностью.

Стив, при всех его прекрасных качествах, всё ещё тормозил, когда начинал понимать, что сегодняшний Баки — это не тот же самый Баки из сороковых. И никогда им не станет, несмотря на то, что ему удалось вернуть практически все воспоминания.

Так что да, у них случались непростые дни, по той или иной причине. Бывали дни, когда одному из них нужно было побыть в одиночестве, а другому как раз требовалась близость. Порой они не знали, как описать, что чувствуют в данный момент, и это бесконечно раздражало обоих.

Но они справлялись. Они использовали ресурсы, гуглили, что могли, спрашивали у друзей и у терапевта Баки, когда им нужно было больше информации.

Они хотели здоровых отношений, наилучших для них обоих. Потребовалось очень много проб и ошибок и требовалось до сих пор, но они не могли бы сказать, когда были более счастливыми.

Каждую ночь они забирались в кровать, тесно прижимались к друг другу и переплетались руками и ногами, а потом несколько минут смотрели друг на друга. Иногда это заканчивалось тем, что они целовались перед сном (может, несколько раз). Иногда они просто засыпали лицом друг к другу.

И всегда это заканчивалось тем, что их головы посещала одна и та же мысль:

«Я никогда не был так счастлив».


End file.
